1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing device and, more particularly, to a camera-mounted VTR having a cassette holder for holding a tape cassette having a gripping surface and a VTR deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the VTR (a video tape recorder), for example, a tape cassette may be inserted into a cassette insertion port located on a surface of the main body of the VTR and a cassette loading device then transfers the tape cassette to a tape cassette loaded position within the main body of the VTR. Referring to FIG. 5, this arrangement can be described briefly as follows. Reference numeral 50 denotes the main body of the VTR. A cassette holder 52 is pivotally supported inside the main body 50 of the VTR. A tape cassette 53 is inserted into the cassette insertion port 51 formed at an opening in the main body 50. The inserted cassette is then held by the cassette holder 52 and stored within the main body 50. A lid 54 is fixed to the cassette holder 52 through screws 55 or the like, and serves to open and close the cassette insertion port 51. the lid on cassette insertion port 51. Therefore, there may be a slight clearance between the circumferential edge 51a of the cassette insertion port 51 and the circumferential edge 54a of the lid 54 due to errors in measurement or the like, causing looseness between the lid and the cassette insertion port.
In order to make a smaller VTR, the cassette holder is fixed to the gripping surface of the main body of the VTR and a rotary head drum and a VTR deck comprised of a tape loading mechanism are arranged adjacent to the gripping surface. However, it is first necessary to resolve the problem of clearance and looseness by between the circumferential edge and the circumferential edge of the cassette holder 52 when the lid is also used as a gripping surface.